


Thresholds

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: End of the year Colt fluff
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Thresholds

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all of this. This fic assumes that Colt was romanced 100% but that he and MC didn’t stay together after she left.

Colt slowly laid down the wrench that he had been working with. There had been a clattering sound outside that had put him on high alert. He listened for a moment longer in hopes that it was a raccoon or a rat rummaging around outside, but the distinct sound of metal scraping the front door dispelled that theory.

He stood slowly to his feet and kept to the shadows on his way to the office. There was a gun in the top drawer of the desk for an occasion just like this. It fit too perfectly in his hand. He went out the back door of the garage and crept through the alley next to the shop before peeking around the corner at the would-be intruder.

A dark figure was crouched down in front of the door with a small flashlight wedged between their teeth. They were working, what Colt assumed was, lock picking tools on the door, and were too distracted to notice him creep up behind them. He leveled the pistol at the back of their head and cocked the hammer back. The unmistakable clicking sound made the person in front of him jump and fall back against the door with their hands up in defense.

“Don’t shoot! It’s me!” She screeched desperately.

Colt immediately dropped his aim to the side, “Sydney?! What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m trying to surprise you!” She kept her hands up over her face.

“By breaking into my shop?” He glanced around for onlookers before tucking the gun into his belt. “Will you put your hands done for God’s sake.” He held a hand out to her when she finally let her guard down.

“Where you going to shoot me?” She dusted off her pants once she was on her feet.

“If you were someone breaking into my place, yeah.” He reached past her and unlocked the door with a key…like a normal person.

Sydney followed him into the newly renovated shop floor. Much of it was still unfinished, but there had been a lot of progress made. It was laid out similarly to how it had been before.

“What are you doing here?” He continued to walk back to the break room assuming Sydney would follow.

She was clutching a bag to her chest, “I’m in town in between semesters and I wanted to visit you before I went back. I came by on Christmas, but you weren’t here.”

“You were going to spend Christmas with me?” He turned to face her. His voice was lightly teasing, but Sydney hadn’t missed the note of emotion in there too.

She shrugged, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I spent the holiday with my mom.” He leaned back against the counter. “Didn’t you want to spend it with your dad?”

Sydney rolled her eyes before focusing on a spot on the wall to her right, “He volunteered to work the holiday shifts this year.” A detective of his rank would be able to get holidays off, leaving the undesirable shifts to greener officers. “He said that he would rather let younger officers be able to spend the time with their kids since he sees how important being ‘present in their lives is’” She mockingly made air quotes. “I guess I’m just too far gone.”

She chanced a glance in Colt’s direction. He was watching her intently. It felt like he was looking right through her.

“He’s an asshole, Sydney. Fuck him.”

She dropped her head back and took a deep breath, “I know. I’m just tired of waiting for him to come around. I feel like nothing has changed.”

Colt took a step in her direction, “Is that why you’re here? To rebel against daddy?”

“No. I really did want to see you.” The faintest blush flushed her cheeks. They hadn’t really talked much since she left for school, just a few texts here and there and a handful of phone calls that would last late into the night.

Colt smirked at that, “Did you miss me?”

“Definitely not!” Her face burned brightly now.

“Well here I am.” He stepped directly in front of her leaving little room between them. “What did you have in mind?”

She looked up into his eyes, missing how it felt to be swallowed whole by them. “Well I thought we could get comfortable and” she pulled a large bottle from the bag clutched to her chest, “get wasted while we trade shitty stories about our dads.”

Colt laughed at the prospect of Sydney being drunk. He wasn’t about to pass up on this. “Your dad isn’t going to hold a candle to my pops.” He turned and grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet behind him.

He gestured towards the sofa in the room and followed Sydney there.

“We’ll see about that. Nothing’s worse than a father trying to control his only daughter.”

***

An hour and a half later, Sydney struggles to pour another round of the rich amber liquid into the shot glasses as Colt shares another hilariously bad fathering story of Teppei.

Though they had started with some of the heavier offenses both fathers had made, the stories had become more heartwarming and sentimental the more they drank. Sydney handed Colt his glass and sat back next to him. She had found that she really liked to listen to him tell stories and he was really good at it.

By the time he was finished with this particular story, Sydney was doubled over laughing recklessly. Her drink spilled haphazardly around her fingers before she could regain her composure. She threw back what was left in her glass and set it down for the final time that night.

The liquor had left her feeling warm and bubbly and she had to fight her instincts to be overly affectionate. Her first semester of college had taught her that she was a very affectionate drunk.

“You miss him a lot don’t you?” She leaned against the sofa and propped her legs over Colt’s lap.

He shrugged while leaning his head back. The room wasn’t quite spinning, but it wasn’t sitting still either. “Yeah. It’s fucked up, but I do. I mean he wasn’t all bad. You’d miss your dad, right?” He turned his head to the side finding himself much too close to Sydney.

“I would. I guess he has done his best. He’s always going to be my dad, though.” She rested her head against Colt’s shoulder as he put his arm around her.

“I really did miss you, Colt.” She nuzzled against him.

He smiled against her hair as he pressed a chaste kiss there, “I know.”

“You have to say it back!” She sat up quickly as she pinched him on the soft underside of his bicep.

“Ow!” He jerked away from her and rubbed the tender skin with a scowl on his face. “I definitely didn’t miss that.”

Sydney sat obstinately with her arms crossed over her chest staring at him.

“Stop that.” He rubbed his hand over her face in a vain attempt to wipe the angry look from it. “You know I missed you. I’m glad you’re here.”

“That’s better.” Her smile was a mask that she was hiding her teary eyes behind. Apparently she was also an emotional drunk. She moved her eyes to the wall to avoid him seeing when she spotted the clock.

“It’s almost midnight!” She squealed.

Colt glanced to the clock then back to her, “Yeah. Do you need to go?”

“No. I need you to kiss me.” She fixed her posture in front of him.

Colt sat up straighter beside her, “I’m not going to do that.”

“What? Why?” Her shoulders dropped and her lips fell into a pout.

“Because you’re drunk.” Colt’s eyes darted around her face as if to make sure she was in fact drunk. She was.

“It’s New Year’s Eve! Everyone is drunk.”

Colt counted the days in his head. He hadn’t even realized until now. “Still. I don’t know.”

“Please. It’s not even a real kiss. It’s a New Year’s kiss. Don’t leave me unkissed at midnight.” She was pulling on his arm as she made her case. Time was ticking down.

Colt rolled his eyes, and turned to face her, “Fiiiinnnee. Just stop begging.”

Sydney had to work to conceal her excitement as she grabbed her phone and watched as the clock ticked closer to the ten second countdown. Colt watched her in amusement as she focused with laser-like precision.

“Ok!” She dropped her phone and cradled Colt’s face between her hands as she began to count down.

“10, 9, 8”

Colt fought to keep from leaning into her touch too much. He had really missed her.

“7, 6, 5”

He didn’t think he would be able to wait five more seconds to kiss her.

“4, 3, 2”

Their noses were touching now and Colt could smell her shampoo. She still used the same kind.

“1, 0”

Colt pressed his lips to hers before she could get the last number out. Her hands slid from his jaw to the back of his head and it sent chills down his spine. He pulled her body to his by her waist and dared to taste the whiskey on her tongue before pulling away.

“Happy New Year, Sydney.” He leaned in and kissed her once more on the cheek.

She curled back against his side and closed her eyes, feeling utterly content, “Happy New Year, Colt.”


End file.
